


"More Yharon/Providence but whatever"

by Padriac_Zozzrian



Series: Assorted Calamity Mod fics [3]
Category: Calamity Mod
Genre: "More Yharon/Providence but whatever" -u/Orizifian-Creator 10/05/2020, F/M, No it’s not smut how would that even work, Why Did I Write This?, on second thought don’t tell me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padriac_Zozzrian/pseuds/Padriac_Zozzrian
Summary: During the war between Yharim's forces and Providence's guardians, the Jungle Tyrant's pet Dragon, his loyal companion, Yharon, sought to obliterate the Profaned Goddess himself.As you may be able to tell, he was unsuccessful.
Relationships: Yharon/Providence
Series: Assorted Calamity Mod fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: Profaned Tyranny’s Clash

**Prologue: Profaned Tyranny's clash:**

Providence.

The Profaned Goddess.

A crystal with a consciousness.

_**Mine is better.** _

Born of an ancient clash of the Light and Dark.

Sent to Terraria, with one goal:

Purification.

Life is... impure.

There are countless unspeakable evils committed by Humans alone, and they aren’t even the only intelligent species on this planet.

She was disgusted by this, and sought to purify them all.

Purity... through Fire.

They cannot be sinful if they are not alive to sin.

And many on Terraria followed her mindset.

They looked inside themselves and saw impurity, and thus decided to purify themselves.

They would become her Profaned Guardians.

Her goal was to convert all living beings either into such creatures, or sinless ash.

One, however, stood in her way:

Yharim.

* * *

The Jungle Tyrant, Yharim.

He had been thrown into the lava alongside his entire family.

The only reason he had survived was due to the Dragon.

Yharon.

The two had flown to the Jungle Temple, where the previous rulers were.

And where said rulers would die, all killed in a burst of rage by the new Jungle Tyrant.

He had been raising an army of powerful soldiers to take over the world, and enact his revenge upon all those who had wronged him.

Calamitas.

Draedon.

The Devourer of Gods, and its lesser Weaver.

The Ceaseless Void.

Signus, the Cosmic Wraith.

And those failed clones of Yharon, the Birbs and the Follies.

All of this effort, and yet one stood in his way.

Providence.

* * *

Yharim couldn’t rule the world if there were none to rule over.

Providence couldn’t burn them all into sinless ash if Yharim and his forces remained.

It was inevitable that the two would clash.

And, at Yharim’s side, was a Dragon who he treasured with his life.

* * *

Yharon was getting tired of keeping Yharim’s anger at the seemingly endless War at bay.

And thus, he decided to take action himself.

Whilst his Master slept, he flew off, to go and find the Profaned Army.

And, his end goal:

Providence.


	2. A Roar of an Ambush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yharon seeks to destroy Providence, but first he must get past her guardians...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait I had this on 19/05/2020 and never posted it despite the first chapter also being just a shitpost?  
> Well whatever, both of these chapters so far have been less than 400 words, and I intend to keep it that way lol

**Chapter One: A Roar of an Ambush:**

**Yharon POV:**

He flew into the Hallow, where he knew that Providence would be.

Probably.

If not, then She would be in the Underworld, which was a journey he was not willing to take.

After all, he couldn’t phase through the ground like that burrowing Devourer of Gods could.

He was instead limited to the skies.

But the skies were his, as he flew grandly through them, his mere presence giving off a Godly Aura around him, coating the world in Orange.

A deep orange at that, his mastery of the Flames that make up his being clearly evident all around him.

The air was getting warmer around the dwellers of the Hallow, as the Jungle Dragon approached.

There, a group of Guardians saw him, and readied their attacks.

Yet, when the holy spears and fire orbs were launched, and hit, Yharon brushed it off as if it was nothing.

They were fighting fire with fire, and were about to get burned.

Or... yeah, nah, he could just charge at them.

As he teleported behind them and roared, startling them enough to keep them from dodging as he ripped them apart with his sheer momentum.

Two down, but he knew there were thousands to go, and anyways they were nothing in comparison to their Goddess.

~~The Empress of Light~~

Oh, that little butterfly?

A simple charge was not enough, nor were the ripping power of his claws, so he unleashed Flare Bombs and Flare Dusts that would not miss.

The lesser goddess that sought purity was forced to retreat. Another one bites the dust.

His attention turned to more pressing matters, such as the Energies trying to blast him out of the skies, to the waiting Scorn Eaters below.

They were no match for even one Flarenado, their stone portions becoming one with the flames as he left them behind in the dust.

The multicoloured trees turned to one colour: orange. Flames erupted through them as they were melted beyond recognition.

Pixies and unicorns fled, but not fast enough, as the mere presence of Yharon was enough to set aflame the entire area.

Not to mention how he was actively using his flames to try and find the true Goddess of Purity.

And, ultimately, which he believed he could:

Take her down.


End file.
